


Running

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Brotp, College AU, Gen, bioquake, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Daisy takes Jemma on an adventure





	Running

“Daisy this is so stupid! What if we get caught?”

“We’re not gonna get caught,” said the twenty-one year old confidently. “It’s a tradition to do something wild before you graduate. And this is our last year to do it.”

Jemma rolled her eyes as she crept in a hunched position through the bushes following close behind Daisy. Their goal was to steal their rival school’s flag. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Jemma grumbled as a twig got tangled in her brown hair.

Daisy scoffed as she helped Jemma disentangle herself. “If it wasn’t for me you’d still be stuck in that stuffy class room studying till your head exploded.”

Jemma was about to speak but Daisy clapped a hand over her mouth. Her best friend looked back and held a finger to her lips, signaling that they should be quiet.

After a second a security guard strolled by casually. He didn’t look in their direction, but just kept his eyes ahead of him on the path.

“Alright,” Daisy said removing her hand from Jemma’s mouth. “He’s gone. Now we have a clear shot at the flag. I should be able to reach it by climbing the horse statues.” And before Jemma could protest Daisy darted out from the bushes and scurried towards the statues of three running horses.

“Oh god,” she moaned dashing after her friend. If Daisy slipped and fell Jemma didn’t want to leave here all by herself to be thrown in jail for stealing.

Daisy was already on top of on of the horses by the time Jemma arrived. “Please be careful,” she called.

“I’ve got it,” Daisy assured her with a wink. Daisy then began to walk on the horse’s thin neck like it was a tightrope and she performing for a tent full of people. Just for a moment the young girl tripped and Jemma gasped. But Daisy just laughed as she righted herself.

“This is crazy,” breathed Jemma. “Daisy please come back down. We can still make it back without getting caught.”

“Not till I get the mustang’s flag off this pole.” She was on the horse’s head now. She stood on tiptoe between the pointed ears of the statue.

Jemma couldn’t help but cover her eyes as Daisy’s arms extended and she stretched upwards. Oh please don’t fall, Jemma thought to herself finding it hard to breathe.

“Got it,” Daisy whispered triumphantly.

Jemma uncovered her eyes and saw Daisy stand still on top of the horse waving the blue flag back and forth. “Great! Now let’s get the hell out of here.”

Daisy had just slipped down from the statue of one of the horses when there was a faint sound of running footsteps. Both girls looked up in horror to see three men in uniform with flashlights running full speed towards them. “Run!” Jemma screamed grabbing Daisy’s by the upper arm and pulling back the way they had come.

Jemma couldn’t remember ever running so hard in her life. Her heart was racing and her feet were burning. They ducked under trees and between buildings as they moved across the large campus.

“Stop,” one of the men chasing them called.

“We- are running from – the cops - and – it’s all – your fault!” Jemma had trouble getting out the words because she was panting so hard.

Daisy didn’t respond. She just kept running with the blue flag clutched tightly in her hand. Then she pointed ahead of them.

Jemma looked up to see the fence they had jumped in order to get onto the campus in the first place. Yes! This was their escape. They just had to make it over that fence. Daisy’s car was just on the other side.

As soon as they reached the fence Daisy knelt down in order to give Jemma a leg up. She placed her feet in Daisy’s locked finger and allowed herself to be basically thrown over the metal barrier.

Daisy was so forceful with her lift that Jemma was sent crashing into the concrete on the side of safety. “Shit,” she breathed hastily pushing herself back up. She held her hand out as Daisy struggled to toss herself over the bars.

Sadly, Daisy was not very agile on her landing and went crashing into Jemma, sending them both into the ground. The girls let out groans as they scrambled back to their feet.

“Come on,” Daisy said desperately.

Jemma wasn’t sure if the men had jumped the fence as well, but she wasn’t about to turn around and check. All she cared about was reaching Daisy’s car and getting the hell away from this campus. Finally, as the burning sensation moved from her feet up into her legs Jemma saw it. There sat the old truck that had taken the two on so many road trips.

Daisy pulled her keys from her pocket, unlocking the car. The girls then threw themselves into the front seats. Daisy fumbled with the keys for a moment and then finally turned the car on. Daisy flipped the gearshift into drive and they were off. The wheels squealed as the two friends escaped from the campus and headed back towards their own.

When they were back on the highway Jemma, who was still panting from all the running, looked over at Daisy. Her friend was gasping for air as well. For a moment they looked at each other with frightened eyes.

However, when Daisy slowly raised her left hand, smiles grew on their faces. There, clasped tightly in her hand, was the blue flag with the red outline of a mustang sewn onto it. Then the smiles turned to laughter, roaring ecstatic laughter.

“Oh my god,” Daisy said running a hand through her wild dark brown hair. “I can’t believe we pulled it off.”

“Me either you crazy woman,” Jemma giggled. She shook her head beaming at her best friend.

“But hey we did it,” Daisy waved the flag about.

When they arrived back at the dorm they scurried back up to their dorm room still giggling as they went. They fell on Jemma’s bed with sighs and smiles. Maybe it was the tiredness, maybe it was the adrenaline still coursing through them. Either way, neither Jemma nor Daisy could stop laughing and clutching their sides.

“We just did that,” Jemma said stunned by her own actions. “You are a terrible influence.”

“Hey it’ll be a great story later. And don’t lie,” Daisy smirked. “You had fun. Admit it!”

“Ugh! Okay fine. That adrenaline rush was pretty great!” Jemma grinned over at those kind brown eyes that were smiling back at her. Thanks to Daisy she would have a great many stories to tell. “Soo, what do we do with the flag now?”

Daisy’s jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide. She turned and looked up at the ceiling that was covered in Christmas lights. “You know, I have no idea.”

Then once more the girls burst with laughter. They continued on like that for the rest of the night. They talked all night long until they fell asleep on Jemma’s bed snuggled against each other.


End file.
